edfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Dr. Angryslacks/Why?:Ed, Edd n Eddy is NOT the Greatest and Most Infulential Show on CN.
Note: This blog is based upon personal opinion and is not endorsed by any official at Cartoon Network. Double Note: This is not related to Uncyclopedias Why? series in format. It's super serial. Ed, Edd n Eddy, from the year 1999 to 2009 has proven to be viewed and loved by many. But is the Canadian made program truly the show that revoulutionized Cartoon Network? The answer is a very obvious no. You see, way back in '93 the majority of cartoons aired on CN were from the Hanna Barberra, MGM and Warner Bros. archives. In an attempt made by Fred Seibert to bring something original to the channel, The Moxy Show was made. However, it was little more than the same archived cartoons with CGI bumps of an anthromorphic dog. The next year on April 15, Williams Street Studios brought Space Ghost: Coast to Coast on the airwaves. This program proved to be what the channel needed. A truly original series to contest against Nickelodeon and Disney's cartoons. The show brought famous actors for humorous interviews among other grand bits. The year of 1995 was a very productive year for CN. For on Febuary 20th, The What a Cartoon! Show forged out of Seiburt's goal aired on television. Hosted by the cast of Coast to Coast, the first Cartoon Cartoon The Powerpuff Girls in: "Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins" kickstarted the unique phenomenon. At this point the male adolescent part of our online community are stating "Big deal". Indeed, while liscensed to air 48 shorts. The What a Cartoon Show initial succsess resulted in the upbringing of many of our most respected shows creators such as Genndy Tartovkosky(Dexter's Laboratory and Samurai Jack), Van Partible(Johnny Bravo), David Feiss(Cow and Chicken) and John L. Dilworth (Courage the Cowardly Dog) among other lesser known Cartoon Cartoons. It dosen't stop there, during the early production of Johnny Bravo. Seth MacFarlene(who made his own short Larry & Steve) and Butch Hartman split off to form their own respective programms. Defining even further the vast number of success brought by What a Cartoon! But I have yet to speak of the Eds role in this all. It's simple, would there have been an EEnE if Space Ghost never aired? Doubtful, if it did, it would likely be sharply different than what we know it as. If Space Ghost aired, but not What a Cartoon? Much more likely, but without the support of the other Cartoon Cartoons. It airtime would be short lived. In a way, without the Powerpuff Girls our childhoods spent watching cartoons would be far different. But the award of Greatest and Most Influential Animated Program Ever on Cartoon Network is awarded to Space Ghost: Coast to Coast for jumpstarting the Cartoon Cartoons and beyond. If you're going to place your thoughts upon my study. Comment Below 'If you're here to flame me on my talk page for my ultimate heresy to the Ed-boys. 'Click Here 'If you're uncontrollably crying about how I might be correct and wish it wasn't true. 'Well... Category:Blog posts